


A Simple High Five

by Prongs_Smitch



Series: Destiel one-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, pre season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_Smitch/pseuds/Prongs_Smitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to teach Cas to high-five after he becomes human. A short Destiel drabble. (Re-uploaded from my account on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple High Five

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-uploaded from my account (Prongs Smitch) on fanfiction.net. Sorry for any mistakes - the file hasn't been edited since I originally wrote it a few years ago. I hope you enjoy this (short) one-shot :)

"Dean!" Sam called.

"What do you want Sammy?"

"Get your ass over here, now."

Dean sighed and got up, walking over to Sam who was hunched over his laptop. "What?!" He said irritably.

"DEAN LOOK, CAS WON SOME FREAKING MONEY" Sam screamed.

"What? Really?" Dean grinned. They'd try to convince the ex-angel that entering the lottery would just waste money they didn't have. "How much?"

"Couple hundred bucks!" Sam said, pointing at his laptop. Dean was pleased, Cas had been really down the last few days, this might just be the pick-up he needed.

"CAS, GET YOUR NO LONGER FEATHERY ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW." Dean bellowed through out the house. Cas shuffled in,ignoring the feathery ass comment, his rear had never been covered in feathers, thank you very much.

"What is it Dean?" Cas said cocking his head to one side. Dean had to admit it was cute. Wait, he did not just say the word cute.

"You won some money from the lottery! Couple hundred bucks! Cool, huh?" Dean held his hand up, looking for a high-five, Cas stared at his hand. "Cas, you hit it, look." Dean turned around and high-fived Sam. "Now you try" He said holding his hand up. Cas reached up, lay his palm against Dean's and laced his fingers through the older hunter's. Dean blushed furiously but couldn't bring himself to let go, instead letting their hands drop. Sam smirked while Dean gave him his best "Shut-up Sammy" bitch-face. Cas smiled to himself as he felt Dean's well worn hands against his. You know what? He liked his way much better then simply slapping hands.


End file.
